


Forgiven

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, HOLY SHIT SO NSFW, Submission, Swearing, explicit - Freeform, praise!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Reader belongs to Ivar but at night he belongs to her.





	Forgiven

I walked up to the flowering altar, with my hands on my hips, admiring it at first and just the sight of it brought back memories. Ivar and I had been married no more than a few months now, wedded in the same exact spot in the woods.

I smiled, reaching out to touch it and started remembering how handsome he looked, his hair slicked back and resting nicely. His skin aglow from the setting sun, his tunic a strong blue to match his beautiful eyes. Bjorn had helped him find the right angle for his stool while Floki held him up on his back, waiting patiently.

The way my love looked sitting there on his stool when the drums had started, I recalled it clearly, the way he turned his whole body to see me, the sun hitting his face perfectly. How tightly he was holding and then wringing his hands, fidgeting nervously. The stunned smile when he finally saw me for the first time that day, holding an array of foliage in my hands as I made my way towards him.

My smile grew even more when I turned around and saw Ivar was sitting on a well made chair then, brought out special for him so he could watch his older brother be married up close. I walked up to him and smoothed down his hair, tucking it behind one of his ears. He lightly slapped my hand away with a smirk and raked his fingers through it, as if I had messed it up.

I raised an eyebrow, giving him a warning look and instead was about to talk to one of the other Shield-maidens joining the foray, when he caught my wrist and pulled me to sit side-ways in his lap. He cupped my face and kissed me as softly as only Ivar could imagine.

“I would behave myself if I were you, Ivar. You are playing a dangerous game.” I said lowly, nipping at his ear lobe. We were still newlyweds, nothing or no one bothered us. They all knew how in love we were with each other, getting caught fooling around wasn’t that abnormal in the slightest.

We couldn’t keep our hands off each other even before we were married and we didn’t show any signs of slowing the fuck down, by any means.

Bjorn had stumbled upon a certain tryst on the throne in the great hall, when the days were cold and Ivar was incredibly warm. Sigurd had caught Ivar between my legs by the lake. I was certain Harald had heard me scream out Ivars name that one time he had pinned my arms behind my back in the Ragnarsson’s cabin. The quick and seemingly all-knowing smile he had given me as I held the door open for Ivar soon after, had definitely said something.

“But I love games, kitten. Especially the ones we play.” Ivar whispered back and held my hips tight. He fingered over my green dress, rubbing my thigh through the light fabric.

“I know you do and we will play when we get get home, love.” I kissed both cheeks when I saw them flush, his mind no doubt running through our little escapades.

“Can we go now?” He practically whined and tugged on the strings on the thick leather belt around my waist. I couldn’t deny him, never wanted to but this was a special occasion after all. Ubbe was getting married.

“No, we just got here. Your brother isn’t even married yet! Be patient.” I wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him close. Inhaling his fucking intoxicating scent that I craved to linger on my skin.

“But I don’t want to be patient. I just want to be inside you.” Ivar breathed in my ear, his breath sending a shiver down my spine and made me press my thighs together. That little moan he let out at the end wasn’t at all necessary.

“Ivar, not now.” I teased and wiggled in his lap. He pawed at my thigh harder, digging those fingers I loved so much into my skin. I bit my lip and thought he’d better stop if he knew what was good for him.

“What does it matter?!” Ivar suddenly exclaimed, rolling his eyes like he always did when things weren’t going in his favor and spat, “Ubbe didn’t even bother to show up to our wedding! He was too busy sharing his wife-to-be with Hvitserk!”

I slowly nodded at his reply; he wasn’t lying. It was true, Ubbe had only showed up at the feast, looking rather hungry and disheveled, along with Hvitserk, strolling closely behind him, a smile on his blushing face.

“I remember, love,” I answered and clutched his arm, pulling him to me, “But do you need to be reminded, dear husband?” I whispered, slowly noticing as more and more people were now showing up. I nipped his ear again and slithered out of grasp and stood behind him, slinging my arms around his neck.

“Of what?” He looked up at me, turning his head looking confused. “Of who exactly is in charge of play time. Now be good.” I dug my fingers into the side of his neck, choking him for a quick second before anyone saw. I felt him catch his breath and let out a deep sigh until he remembered we were among guests and not rolling around in our bed.

“Shh! Others could be listening!” He said quickly and patted my hands. I laughed and squeezed his shoulders, where I left my them, kneading his shirt with my fingers

“Then be a good boy.” I scolded.

Just before the High Priestess started the ceremony, I ducked my head down to his ear, his hair tickling my cheek. I gave his arms another squeeze, reminding him one more time to be good. That I would reward him for it later. Ivar made a fucking incredible sound at the back of his throat. I told him in not so many words, that I wanted to hear more of that tonight. He laughed and held onto my arms around his neck, bobbing his head in knowing.

….

The ceremony was quick and sweet. I had to admit, Margrethe did look very beautiful tonight, with a crown of flowers wrapped around her blonde head. She looked so happy and who would blame her! Here she was, an ex-slave girl, just making it by and here comes a prince to free her and whisk her off her feet.

Hvitserk handed his brother the rings, a smirk on his face and reluctantly stepped back. Still a little nervous that Ubbe would keep his new wife to himself. We all knew of their arrangement, that she had been with all four brothers at one time or another. Her favorites obviously him and her soon-to-be husband. Hvitserk was happy his brother was getting married it seemed, but still held a look of reservation.

The High Priestess took the bands and placed them in the ceremonial bowl, the blood of the sacrifice at the beginning of the wedding coating them. She took them out, gingerly placing them in her hand before standing in between Ubbe and Margerthe.

I instantly remembered my own wedding day. The way Ivar’s eyes lit up at the puddle of blood in his hand. A quick and dangerous smile on his face as he slid the band onto my finger. He chuckled quietly as I placed his own ring onto his finger, coating it red.

What no one saw though, as everyone left us to head back to the feast, Ivar slid my ring finger into his mouth. He sucked some of the blood off, it stained his lips a perfect cherry shade and I couldn’t stop myself from fucking him with my mouth, right out in the open. Much like the first time we had sex.

I shook my head, clearing my mind of those thoughts of my husband pulsing in my mouth just moments after marrying him. I squeezed his arms and he looked at me over his shoulder. I gave him a sweet smile and kissed the top of his head before he turned back, placing his hand over one of my own.

She gave the first ring to Ubbe and he slid it onto his brides finger, staining it red. A look of satisfaction crept up his face.

“And so I name you man and wife.” She dipped her fingers into the blood and splashed a not-so-ready Margrethe and a very eager Ubbe. “And may the Gods bless you. And give you children. And may they keep the wolf from the door.” She smiled at their union as Ubbe pulled his wife to him, planting a kiss on her smiling face.

We all cheered and clapped, except Ivar of course. I could tell he was annoyed, growing impatient, tensing his shoulders when she announced it was time for the bridal race. The race he competed in and ultimately won, much to Sigurd’s dismay. Ivar was a strong competitor and fucking hated losing.

Hvitserk shot out front like an arrow as we shouted out praise to the winner. He rounded the tree hastily, grabbing and shoving at Ubbe as he wanted the victory. They broke through the men waiting for them with their shields, running past them and chugging mead from goblets.

The brothers threw them down and bolted back, jumping over the obstacles in their wake. But Ubbe was too fast, his long lithe legs helping him out. Ubbe was the respective winner and he collapsed to the ground. Hvitserk panting next to him. We carried on, cheers and laughter ringing out through the woods.

….

“I just want to say,” Bjorn started, raising his horn full of ale sta nding next to his younger brother, with a satisfied smile, “I am proud of my brother, Ubbe. That he has found himself a wife, a wife worthy of himself. Blessed tiddings to you both.” Bjorn raised his horn, sighting all of us to raise our own horns.

The great hall filled with the loud chanting of ‘Skol’ and the music started. I smiled when I saw Ubbe sling an arm around Hvitserk’s shoulder, pulling him in and rubbing his hair playfully.

“Can we go now?” Ivar again pawed at my leg, he hadn’t even touched his any of his food yet. It seemed my husband was hungry for something other than food, his hand ghosting further into my lap, telling me so. I set down the horn in my hand and turned my head to him, giving him a well known look. I’d give it to Ivar, one thing for sure about Ivar was he was persistent.

Whether it was on the battle field, the training grounds, any task he set his brilliant mind too, including me. Especially me. As though he was never satisfied. There just had to be more.

“Ivar,” I covered his hand with my own, lacing our fingers together, “What did I say, hmm? Didn’t I say-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ivar rolled his eyes, rather boldly I might add. He wasn’t going to get anything with that attitude! “Ivar behave.” He mocked my voice, another bold move on his part and pouted staring down at his full plate.

“Yes, behave yourself, husband,” I made sure no one was watching or listening when I yanked him by the hand, tugging him closer, my mouth on his ear in a stern and hushed voice. “I’m not going to tell you again. If you keep talking back to me I will keep my hands to myself when we get home. I’ll make sure you won’t be able to touch me and I’ll make you watch.”

His voice caught with my statement, I could see the pulse point on his neck thump wildly and his adams apple bounced when he swallowed hard. “Is that what you want? Do you not want my mouth tonight? Do you not want to feel the warmth of me?”

“I want that. I want all of that.” Ivar closed his eyes, burning the mental image and then turned his head to me, his blue eyes glistening in the light of the hall. He licked his lips repeatedly, staring at my mouth and finally sank his teeth into his bottom one.

And then he said one of the things many people never got to hear him say. The one thing that would send a lightning bolt, given special by Thor himself, straight between my legs. “I’m sorry.”

I smiled and shivered all at the same time.“Good. Because I have been thinking about having your cock in my mouth all day and dammit, I’m going to have it.” I squeezed his fingers and I thought for sure Ivar would explode. Those eyes of his widening and blowing out, his lips still slick.

“Understand?” He nodded like a child when the weather grew colder and the snow came, knowing that Yule was coming. I smiled and licked the shell of his ear, he growled and finally started to eat, washing it down quickly with ale.

….

“Y/N!” Hvitserk had showed up between me and Ivar out of nowhere a little while later, stumbling a little from the ale he had apparently consumed. He held onto one of each of our shoulders, swaying to the music, obviously buzzed with drink. “You have not danced yet! Come dance with me.”

“Are you sure, Hvitserk?” I laughed at my red faced brother-in-law, covering his hand with my own. “You can barely stand!”

“Nonsense! I’m light on my feet, see!” He exclaimed and shuffled his feet, crossing them over each other and then back and forth. My husband was the one to laugh now, watching his older brother almost fall over.

“Come on, one dance.” Hvitserk stopped himself drunkenly and frowned a little, looking down at Ivar. “Is that alright? Just one dance, brother?” I raised my eyebrows to him, smiling and waiting for his response.

Everyone in Kattegat walked and talked on eggshells around him, especially his brothers. Everyone else kept their eyes casted or held their tongue in his presence, having seen more than one occasional outburst.

He paused for a minute, thinking of his answer before he opened that incredible mouth of his. “On one condition,” he held up his pointer finger sharply, “I want to be able to see my wife move on the floor, so make some fucking room, hmm?”

“You got it!” Hvitserk practically grinned and asked for my hand and pulled me up off my chair. I bent down to Ivar, kissing his cheek and spoke into his ear. “If you know what is good for you, Ivar, you’d better keep those eyes of yours on me. Wouldn’t want you to miss anything.”

I giggled when I looked over my shoulder at him, squirming in his seat, his face blushing, smoothing down his growing hair that felt so fucking good between my fingers, with both hands. A carnivorous smile creeping up his handsome face.

….

Hvitserk was right! He was surprisingly light on his feet for being surely intoxicated. He spun me out and rolled me back in, spinning me around him. He laughed as we danced to the music, grabbing onto my wrists and twirling me around.

I chuckled and held onto one of his arms, moving to the music. I told him to slow down in between laughing, I didn’t want him to get sick. Hvitserk smiled drunkenly and nodded, thinking I was right and left me to sit down. Hopefully to drink a bit of water.

As I watched him flop down on a chair, nearly the floor there for a second, I smiled and searched for my husbands eyes. I caught them instantly, piercing through mine, resting his face on the flats of his knuckles. He nodded his head to me, silently telling me he was watching.

Just then the music changed from a quick tempo to a slower beat, flutes matching them almost darkly, seductive tune. I smirked and moved my body to the repeating pulses, moving my body around like a serpent. Coiling my arms up above my head, rolling my hips in his direction.

Ivar rubbed his face along the leather straps of his arm braces, nursing his open mouth along one the metal rings methodically. I could see from across the room that his eyes were glued on my hips. I moved my arms around and circled them around my waist, rocking slowly to the beat.

He caught on, bringing his eyes up, just enough for him to see me trail my hands over my breasts. They widened at the sight of me quick as lightning, squeeze them. His mouth opened even more at what he was seeing and I couldn’t help but giggle to myself. His grin was predatory when he caught me wink at him and turn myself around, bumping into another single dancing Shield-maiden.

….

Once the song ended I gave her shoulder a light clap, thanking her for the dance and swayed my way back to my waiting husband. I was sure he was beyond impatient by now, the song longer than expected.

I sat down harsher than I meant too, falling into the seat with a light head. I laughed and caught Ivar smiling at me, watching me finish whatever I had left in my horn, which was apparently quite a bit.

“Did you have fun?” He finally asked, cutting short his brief conversation with a dark haired man seated across from him. He reached out and gripped my thigh, my skin was on fire but somehow his hand seemed to cool me down.

I nodded, feeling the alcohol flush through my body, making my cheeks feel hot. “Did you watch me?” I already knew the answer of course, I had felt his eyes me the entire time.

“Of course. My eyes never leave you, my love.” He played with the fabric of my dress, bunching it through his fingers. Oh, those fingers. The places they had been, had been through. Tugging on my hair just the right way, massaging my shoulders after a long training day, pulling off my clothes…

“Let’s go home. Now.” I said hurriedly, pushing my half-eaten plate along the table and moved my chair back, scratching the floor just a little as I stood. I moved around it, watching the satisfied look grow on my husband’s face, his mouth turned into one of his wider smiles and he pushed himself off from the table edge and onto the floor.

As we tried to swiftly make our exist through the large crowd, I could feel Ivar wrenching at the hem of my dress. Yanking on it as he followed me out into the cool night air and all the back way to our house.

….

As soon as Ivar shut the door, he had started moving his way to the bedroom, eager as ever. I couldn’t blame him, just the briefest of touches on our way here combined with the ones I had given to myself while I danced, had left me wet and ready for my husband.

He pushed open the door but before he could even reach the bed to pull himself up the side, I held an arm out to stop him, shaking my head. He sighed and shut the door, sitting with his back against it, his legs out in front of him.

“Stay.” Were the only words that left me, the ale making my head spin in a special kind of way. I was in control but for how long? He obeyed quite nicely, rolling his neck, waiting patiently with his hands digging into his thighs.

I stood with my back to him at the foot of the bed, taking notice that the binds that he uses for his legs, were hanging softly off the edge of the headboard. I smiled at the idea that flashed before my eyes. I started to untie the sides of my belt, simultaneously kicking my shoes off to the side without care.

“Oh,” I heard Ivar moan out and start to undo his arm bracers, “I love watching you undress.”

I turned my head just slightly, barely seeing him over my shoulder as I felt the leather begin to loosen. “I know you do, my love.”

“Ah, do you remember the first time you took your clothes off for me?” He groaned behind me as it fell to the floor and I turned around, starting to unlace the collar of my dress.

“Of course I do, Ivar.” I smiled and started to blush. That first time was the most exciting day I’d ever had with a man. How could I forget?!

“All out in the open, right next to the water. You were soaked through your tights before I even touched you. Spreading your legs for me. You were so wet. Just begging me for more.” Ivar hummed, watching the strings come undone and it slipped down one of my shoulders.

“That I was and still do,” I watched his eyes completely widen, from where I stood I could no longer see any trace of blue in his eyes, they were dark and fucking screamed intensity. “You did not play by the rules then and you definitely were not tonight, either. What am I going to do with you, hmm?”

I let the other side of my dress slide down, watching him in a certain demand. He bit his lip, smiling but trying to look innocent and ashamed, but he failed. Ivar always failed. He had too much fun testing my limits.

“Whatever you want.” Ivar moved the braces to the side of him.

“Good answer. Whatever I want, huh?” Ivar nodded furiously, hitting his head a few times against the door, his hands practically tearing at his pants now.

“I want you..” his ears perked up as he surged forward, waiting. “To apologize. Again.”

He nodded and licked his bottom lip and tucked it inside his mouth. “I’m sorry, my love.”

“Not good enough.”

He sighed and tried again, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so-” he stopped talking instantly once he saw me drop my arms, my dress slipping off my body, pooling around my feet with a soft thud. “..Naughty.”

“Still not good enough. Maybe you should use your mouth in another way.” I smirked when his breath caught in his throat. I moved around the bed and laid down with my knees up, moving my hair out of the way lazily and gazed over to him.

I told him to take his shirt off which he did before I even finished my sentence, tossing it away. I sighed deeply at the sight, his taught and muscular chest and arms always did me in. The way he’d round his shoulders, stretching those fucking muscles, his abs contracting.

I coiled my finger at him, begging him to come over to me, slowly. He grinned and moved his legs behind him, starting his painstaking and almost predatory crawl towards me. Slapping his hands harshly on the floor just for the added effect that he was getting closer, that alone had me dripping, my skin flushing pink from the neck down.

Once he was at the side of the bed he asked, “Where do you want me?” He knew the answer as soon as I opened my legs, his eyes wide and he reached out and gripped my calf. He used his other hand to pull himself up, positioning himself in between my thighs.

Ivar growled, staring down my slick. He wet his lips and moved my legs further apart, his fingers almost bruising the skin, pinching it harshly. He looked up quickly, flashing me a killer smile and kitten licked the junction between my thigh and cunt.

My hips bucked up involuntarily, needing to feel his mouth on me. Depending how well he ate me out, which he always did like he was a starving man, that I would accept his apology. Truth was, I already had. I just wanted to make him submit to me, surrender his body to mine. I wanted him to work for it.

Ivars mouth was on me in a flash, licking hot stripe, after hot stripe up my slit. Working his jaw and mouth slowly, taking his time tasting me. He tended to my cunt like no other, nipping and lapping at my folds. Growling and moaning in his wake, pressing his mouth as far into my pussy as possible.

“Yes, fuck! So good, Ivar.” I sobbed, rolling my hips up. He moaned into me when I dug my fingers into his thick hair, scratching at his scalp, pulling at the ends as he continued to lick me up and down.

“I’ve wanted you between my legs all day.” I moaned and arched my back, letting my mouth hang open in a silent cry when he circled my clit with the flat of his tongue and slowly pulled away, connecting a rope of spit from his lips my lower set of them.

“I think about tasting you all the time, my love. Your pussy is so fucking sweet.” Ivar rested his face against my leg, gnawing lightly on my skin. I sat up my elbows, watching as he brought one of his hands to hover over my pulsing cunt, with feather light touches he brushed his fingertips agonizingly slowly, rubbing my slick. Just enough so I could feel the pads of them brush my lips, almost in a scratching motion, his middle finger bumping into my swollen clit.

“I could eat you all day.” He panted, my arousal glistening on his face. He sighed and kissed the top of my hip, biting at the sensitive skin. I groaned at his words and shoved his face back into my heat, he made all kinds of little moans and sighs when my legs started to shake. That tell-tale warmth starting to spread in my stomach.

“Oh, Ivar! I’m gonna cum..fuck, d-don’t stop.” I cried, still holding his head, albeit tighter this time. Ivar had the mind-blowing idea to shake his head, dragging his tongue over my clit. I squealed when he sucked it into his mouth, the tip of his tongue flicking against it.

“Oh my-fuck! Yes!” My body thrashed, bucking my hips up and down as I held him still, “Ivar! Oh yes, I-” I arched, my back coming completely off the bed, my head digging into the pillows as I came, riding his face until I started to come down from the first of many orgasms I’d have tonight.

He placed kiss after kiss to my clit, humming against me as I started to relish in my release. “Good boy, so good.” I tried to catch my breath. Ivar had stolen all the air from lungs with his little move.

“Do you forgive me, baby? I was good.” Ivar wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and climbed on top of me, leaving sloppy wet kisses up my body to my lips. “Wasn’t I?” His mouth hung above mine before crushing them together. He moaned into my mouth, parting the seam of my lips with tongue where he slid it his over mine, mixing my taste with his. I reached down and undid his belt, stripping him of it and dove my hand into his pants, gripping his warm hard cock.

“Fuck!” Ivar roared against my lips, tilting his head down to watch. I twisted my wrist along his shaft, gratingly slow to punish him.

“You were a good boy, Ivar. Very good. But you’re not done just yet. I want to try something. Do you trust me?” I asked, stroking him slowly, rubbing my thumb over his pre-cum slicked head. He shivered in my hand, looking back up at me quickly.

“With my life.” I smiled at his answer and wrapped my legs around his waist and rolled us over, pinning him beneath me.

…..

Once Ivar’s wrists were secured through a few loops in the headboard, I sat back on his thighs and admired my handiwork. He looked so helpless, so damn vulnerbale and so fucking insatiable. He tugged on his restraints, his own belts being used to keep him still and at my mercy. Right where I wanted him.

“Look at you. Do you want to feel me, Ivar? Feel me take you into my mouth? Want your cock down my throat, hmm?” I lazily dragged my fingers up his panting chest before I scratched down his stomach, feeling the muscles shift under them. “You’d love that wouldn’t you?”

“Yesyesyesye-” Ivar chanted, pulling on his hands. “Please, let me feel you. I promise I’ll be good. Please.” He whined and wiggled beneath me. I clawed at his pants, loosening them enough for me to free him, I sat up and discarded them to the floor. I crawled back up between his legs and moved them apart so I could fit.

I licked my lips, watching his thick cock twitch as it laid softly against his stomach. I dragged my nails up from his knees to hip bones, scratching him lightly as he moaned loudly. Just because his legs didn’t work, didn’t mean they had no feeling and fuck were they sensitive.

Before I even started, I just stared down at him. Slithering my way better in between his legs, dropping down to myself down to my elbows on either side of his hips with a knowing smirk. Without using my hands, his warm cock rubbing between my breasts.

I opened my mouth and licked a wet line up the base of it, continuing up until I dragged the flat of my tongue along his shaft. I didn’t stop there and slid my tongue up to his stomach and placed a sloppy kiss there. I nipped at the spot and soothed with over with my tongue.

“Shit, Y/N!” He jumped and tugged on his wrists again. “Your mouth feels so good!” He moved around, his chest tight when I finally held onto his dick, it throbbed and leaked in my hand. 

I squeezed him before wrapping my mouth around the head, swirling my tongue and then took him all the way in. He shouted and bucked his hips, as I worked on him. I bobbed my head slowly, taking as much as I could. I hummed and moaned around him, my voice vibrating up his body.

“Fuck! I was good, I was good! You fuck-ah, fucking said so!” Ivar whimpered and wailed in pleasure, whipping his head around. I sped up only to torture him again and slowed down my pace, letting his salty taste stain my mouth.

I looked up at Ivar through my lashes, if I could smile with his cock shoved halfway down my throat I would have. Just seeing my husband this way made my walls clench, my arousal dripping down the inside of my already slick thighs.

He was breathing heavily, gasping out ‘I’m sorry’ over and over, his eyes shut almost too tight, rubbing his face on the inside of his smooth bicep. He keened and growled, biting his lip harshly I thought for sure he’d break the tender skin.

I pulled him out of my mouth quickly, stunning him as he opened his eyes just as fast. I licked my lips and moaned, his taste lingering in my mouth.

“But you were so naughty this evening. If you don’t hold still I’ll make you watch me touch myself and there’s not a damn thing to do you can do about it.” I spat and took him back into my mouth. Unfortunately for him, he bucked his hips up further into my mouth, as if he hadn’t heard my warning from earlier and just now. Poor Ivar.

I removed his cock from my mouth again, letting it fall to his stomach with a lewd wet slap. “Oh no! I didn’t mean it! Please, love, please!” He panted and wrenched down his wrists, pulling himself up sightly while I rolled over onto my back, my head resting at his feet, my legs open on either side of his.

Hearing my husband sound so desperate for me, so inconsolable made my aching pussy beg to be touched again. I made sure he watched me stick my fingers into my mouth and then smooth them down to my cunt.

With an exaggerated moan I rubbed my slit for him to see, slowly pushing one inside. I could see him clearly from this angle and feel him fighting against his hands, I could hear the metal clasps banging against the wood.

“Oh, Y/N please! I said I was sorry!” He sucked on his bottom lip, worrying it in his mouth. He rubbed his cheek on his arm again, watching as another finger slid inside.

“A-are you?” I moved them in and out slowly, punisning him further. “Are you sorry, Ivar?”

“YES!” He screamed, banging his hands on the headboard. He was twitching and writhing around, his cock throbbing as I pulled my soaked fingers out and rubbed my slippery entrance.

“Are you going to show me how sorry you are?” I teased, watching his eyes roll in the back of his head, his lids fluttering.

“Please. I’ll be good, Y/N. Let me show you. Let me, let me.” Ivar groaned as I sat up and swung my legs over his quaking ones.

“Yes, my love.” I gasped and crawled up his naked body, his wet cock digging into my stomach as I leaned up and undid the belts around his hands. And not soon enough, they found my hair, tangling themselves in

it, pulling me into a hot and passionate kiss. His hands were everywhere, kneading and pulling at my skin in a fervor.

I pulled away, his mouth chasing mine when he lifted himself up to kiss my neck, nipping at it, leaving behind an absurd amount of love bites.

“Do you want to fuck me?” I breathed out, holding the back of his head to my skin. He muffled out a yes and grabbed at one of my breasts, sucking and biting at the nipple harshly.

“Say it.” He repeated himself against the other breast, giving it the same treatment. That’s not what I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear him say, I needed to hear it. I was so wet already, my waiting cunt drumming with need.

I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his face away, he was breathless and ravenous, just how I liked him to be when we played. I loved having him at my mercy, no one but me got this side of him.

“Say it!” I ground myself down on his lap, letting him feel just how much I craved him.

“I want to fuck you.” He grunted when I pulled his head back, exposing that throat to me, “I want to fuck you. Fuck you so good, give it to you nice and hard-oh!” Ivar sucked in a deep breath after he felt my mouth on his neck, scraping my teeth along his adams apple and up the side of his neck where my lips found his ear lobe and bit down.

I moved up slightly, rubbing my slick along the underside of his prick, dragging my wetness along his length. He grabbed my hips and pulled me up and down it. 

“Fuck, Ivar. Give it to me, only you know how.” I moaned and let him roll us back over as he perched himself above me. He looked so earnest and powerful, sweat trickling down his brow, his lips pink and swollen. He flexed his muscles, letting one hand grip my hip before grabbing a hold of his cock.

His breath hitched at the touch of his own hand, pumping himself slowly. I mewled when I felt him easily slide in two fingers, twisting and fucking me with them. He pulled them out, shiny with my wetness and I watched as he smeared the head of cock with it, matching his moans with some of my own.

He guided himself to my entrance but not before telling what he was going to do to me. One of the few times I let him have control. He rubbed the head of prick along my slick, tapping my clit with it a few times and then inch by inch he glided himself home.

“Fuck!” I grabbed at his neck, at his shoulders, trying to find anything to hold onto.

“Shit, Y/N, so fucking tight. So wet, I could cum right now. Come inside your tight-ah, fuck!” He pulled out and hammered back into me with a low growl.

“Y-you know the rules. Only w-when I say.” I wrapped one leg around his strong waist and moved the other over his pounding shoulder. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Yeah? You feel good too, Y/N. So fucking good, love.” He dropped his head and watched his cock disappear inside me over and over like magic.

He was so concentrated on fucking me, so consuming of my need for him to fuck me into the bed.

“Harder, Ivar! Harder!” It was my turn to whine and moan like a feral animal when he really started to set a voracious pace, hitting my spot over and over. “Yes! I’m gonna cum! Keep going, just like that! Oh!” I cried and came at the same time, pleasurable tears prickling at the corners of my eyes.

“Yes, I love feeling you cum on me. Love fucking this pussy.” He breathed harshly, slamming into me harder then before. I tapped his shoulder, telling him to slow down, which he did. “Can I? Can I please?”

Ivar begging and asking for permission made my walls tighten and grip his cock. I nodded quickly, bringing my leg down and stretched out my neck for him to grab.

“Do it.” My voice was breathless and needy, begging for one of our many rituals. Just one of the ways that added to both of our pleasure, made the want for each other grow even more.

Ivar smiled, knowing exactly what was expected of him and parted his swollen lips. He licked over them repeatedly while I waited. I opened my ready mouth, wide, with my tongue out. I didn’t see it at first but I soon felt it. He let out a long drip of saliva, hovering his mouth over mine with his hand around my throat. I moaned and caught it, curling my tongue up to catch it and swallowed it down sinfully.

I brought my head up, pushing my neck up further into his hand. That was the only control I gave Ivar, the one thing he was allowed to do without asking. He let out a drawled out groan, watching me swallow it, humming with greed and writhing beneath him.

“I love doing that.” His voice was raspy and full of longing, I knew he loved do it as much as I did to receive it.

I could tell he wanted to do it again. If not by the way he was practically gnawing on his lips, running his trained tongue along the edges of his even teeth, then by the way his cock twitched inside me. I instantly gripped him with my walls again, contracting them around his shaft.

Ivar moaned loudly and tightened his grip once I let my head down to the bed, I smiled seductively and slowly opened my mouth again, letting him spit into my mouth again.

“Oh! Oh fuck, I’m not going to last much-ah, much longer.” He winced and picked up the pace, his hand around my neck tightening even more. My vision was starting to splotch colors as I fought for breath against his hand, he loosened it just a little when I covered his hand with my own.

“Cum with me Ivar, I need to feel it. Shit, just like that. Oh, Ivar, cum with me, cum with me!” I shouted, my voice bouncing off the walls, much like the roar that erupted out of him as I came.

“I’m clo-oh, fuck, Y/N!” He grunted and slammed one more time into me as I yelled his name over and over. He came with me, filling my cunt with his seed, mixing our cum together, coating my pussy until it was full, I could feel it start to seep out.

Ivar collapsed on top of me with a groan that ended in a long sigh, resting his head in the crook of my neck. He panted into my skin, kissing my skin in between trying to catch his breath. I stroked his hair and felt him pull out with a gasp.

“Do you forgive me, now?” He asked tiredly, lifting his head to look into me eyes. A very sated and sleepy looking Ivar smiled down at me.

“Of course. I forgave you the first time you apologized.” I smirked and he kissed me slowly, dragging his lips down my chin. He chuckled and rolled over, pulling at the blankets to snuggle into with his back to me. I fit myself behind him, wrapping him up in my arms that he held onto.

“You’re such a good boy for me, my love.” I kissed the back of his neck as I felt him get more comfortable in my grasp. “Since you did so well, you can have me any way you want in the morning.”

Ivar stirred and looked at me over his bare shoulder. “Any way I want?” I nodded and pressed my face into his shoulder blade. He grinned and nodded, lazily mumbling a number of filthy things I could expect when we got up. And I couldn’t fucking wait.


End file.
